


You look and taste better than my coffee.

by lina23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Island, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lina23/pseuds/lina23
Summary: Strangers at the coffee shop.





	You look and taste better than my coffee.

“You should go and talk to him.”

Felicity’s eyes widened and she almost spat coffee on her friend.

“Are you crazy?” She hissed quietly.

Sara laughed and shook her head.

“What is crazy is you dragging me across half the city every day at 12 so you can admire that yummy guy.”

This time Felicity send her friend a murderous look or at least she hoped it looked like that.

Sara raised her hands in a gesture of surrender.

“Hold your horses princess. He is all yours, ” she winked at Felicity.

The young blonde just sighed as she watched the tall, well-built man standing in the line.

She had to admit that coming to this coffee shop which by the way didn’t serve the best coffee just to look at her crush, yes she was finally brave enough to admit that she had a huge crush on that mysterious man.

He never gave his name while ordering his coffee. She hoped that would be the way she learned his name but she had to face the disappointment.

Once she was standing behind him in a line so she knows he always orders a plain black coffee no sugar.

Honestly, when she is going to meet him they have to talk about his taste in coffee.

She quickly shook her head. She is never going to meet him. She is too shy and too scared to do that.

“Earth to Felicity!” She heard her friend’s voice.

“Were you daydreaming about him again?” Sara had a smirk on her face. The one that Felicity would gladly wipe off.

But then her friend became serious.

“Honestly Felicity, go and talk to him. I mean you keep sitting here and staring at him hoping for some kind of miracle but it’s not going to happen, ” she grabbed Felicity’s hand. “You need to take action and you should do it right now.”

Felicity started to think about the situation. Honestly, the guy didn’t know her. If something goes wrong she will stop coming here and that’s it.

She stood up and smoothed the invisible wrinkles on her skirt.

She looked at Sara and her friend gave her an encouraging smile.

“You can do this, ” she smiled at her.

Felicity nodded her head and started her walk towards the counter.

She was shaking a little bit when she got closer to the guy.

He was standing on the side waiting for his coffee.

His profile was better than his back. Well okay, maybe not better because his ass was a vision but his jawline, she would do a lot to lick…she quickly shook her head. That were very inappropriate thoughts about a stranger man.

She stopped when she came standing next to him.

He was looking at his phone and he had a wrinkle between his eyebrows. Even if he looked worried the view was quite adorable.

Felicity wanted to say something, anything but she just kept standing and staring at him.

He had to feel someone’s gaze at him because his eyes raised and they met hers.

It was the moment she knew she was far gone. That was it. She was into the guy more than she cared to admit. And she hasn’t even spoken a word to him. She was so screwed.

She hung her head low turned around and walked away.

She could feel his eyes on her but she didn’t dare to look at him for the rest of the time he was in the cafe.

She also ignored the look her best friend gave her.

She was an idiot if she thought she could ever speak to that man.

Well, that ever came the next day.

She somehow managed to come up to him again and said hi. He was so surprised he said hi back but he was looking at her strangely or maybe that was her imagination.

After a very weirdly long moment of silence, she nodded her head whispered  
okay and walked away once again.

This time Sara laughed at her and she ignored her again.

Three times as charm or whatever the saying was.

Today Felicity came to the cafe alone. Sara said she couldn’t be there but Felicity knew the truth. Her friend had enough of her stalker-y behavior.

It turned out that maybe the lack of her best friend was actually a good thing.

Felicity still had half an hour before the man she was obsessively staring at came.

Or that was what she thought.

She was looking at the screen on her phone when she felt the presence near her.

Before she raised her head and look who it was she heard his voice.

“Hi.”

Her eyes went wide and she dropped her phone.

She looked up and saw him tilting his head slightly. His lips were formed in a small smile.

“Hey.”

She was surprised how naturally she sounded.

“Can I sit with you?”

She was surprised but she eagerly nodded her head.

“Of course, yes.”

He unbuttoned his suit jacket as he sat down.

“I am Oliver, ” he stretched his arm over the coffee table.

She squeezed his hand and felt the warmth spreading in her whole body.

“Felicity, ” she said softly.

“It’s nice to finally meet you.”

That sounded a little bit mysterious.

“Don’t tell me you noticed my kinda stalkerish behavior, ” Felicity covered her face.

She didn’t see him smile but she could swear it was hearable in his voice.

“I did. You weren’t necessarily very secret with it.”

Felicity groaned loudly.

“I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.”

Oliver shook his head, “you didn’t.”

She looked at him trying to figure out whether he was being honest.

It’s like he read her intentions without a problem.

“I promise you didn’t.”

When she was looking into his blue eyes she knew he wasn’t lying.

She slowly nodded her head and smiled at him.

“Now I will admit to something.”

Felicity licked her lips and she saw how that small action wasn’t unnoticed by him.

His eyes darken a little bit and for a moment too long he stared at her lips.

She didn’t mind that kind of attention. Honestly, if he wanted to kiss her right now she wouldn’t stop him.

“I am glad your friend isn’t here. Otherwise, I would never come up to you.”

“What?”

Oliver laughed shortly at Felicity’s surprised expression.

“You see, you weren’t the only one with stalkerish behavior, ” he lowered his voice. “I was just better at hiding it.”

Felicity couldn’t help the big smile that appeared on her lips.

Oliver leaned back on his chair, “now that is a vision.”

That made Felicity blush but she didn’t stop smiling.

“And to think I had to deal with this for so long, ” she pointed at the cup of her coffee.

Oliver grinned, “you don’t like the coffee here?”

Felicity quickly shook her head, “you look and I am pretty sure you taste much better than it.”

As the words came out from her mouth and she saw Oliver’s raised eyebrow she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her.

“That was the worst pick up line ever, ” she groaned as she lightly hit her forehead.

“I am not so sure. I actually quite like it. I am just wondering…” His eyes darkened as he leaned forward and his eyes sparkled brightly. He lowered his voice so much that Felicity felt hotness between her legs, “how do you taste.”

The blonde woman stopped breathing for a moment as she was entrenched by the man standing in front of her.

“Do you want to get out of here?”

She asked although she knew the answer. His eyes were telling her everything.

“Absolutely.”

He stood up and grabbed her hand.

They walked out of the cafe and before Felicity knew what was going on she has spun around.

Oliver grabbed her face and looked her deeply into eyes.

He was probably looking for permission.

He got it when Felicity leaned up on her toes and kissed him gently.

Their lips touched and her whole body exploded.

She was kissed many times before but not like this.

After the initial of a first kiss. Oliver held her a little bit closer and let himself kiss her longer and more firmly.

Felicity let out a soft sigh as she grabbed him by his jacket.

Oliver licked her lower lip and then bit it gently. He was asking for more and she was gladly going to give him that.

She opened her mouth and instantly felt his tongue slipping inside to meet hers.

The kiss was quite intense. The one that people walking by didn’t want to see.

But she didn’t care.

She was consumed by this man in her arms and she felt freaking good with that.

Oliver was exploring her mouth. He was doing amazing things with his tongue.

He was confident and she could feel all of him yet it wasn’t aggressive or too much.

She could be kissed like that for the rest of her life.

Much to her dislike Oliver pulled away from her and rested his forehead against hers.

He was breathing a little bit heavier just like she was.

“You definitely taste much better than that coffee.”

He smiled at her and kissed her once more. This time it was a short and sweet one, a promise of more.

“I want to take you home Felicity, will you let me do that?”

Was she going to let him do that?

“Hell yeah.”


End file.
